Laser-radiation from diode-laser arrays is frequently used for optically pumping solid-state lasers. The diode-laser array may be a one-dimensional (linear) array or a two-dimensional array. Typically, a one-dimensional array of diode-lasers is made by forming a plurality of diode-lasers (emitters) in a common substrate. This is commonly referred to as a diode-laser bar. A plurality of such bars can be stacked to form a two-dimensional diode-laser array.
In a solid state-laser, the gain medium is a crystal or rod of a solid-state material, such as neodymium-doped yttrium-aluminum garnet (Nd:YAG), and the diode-laser array is often remotely located from the gain medium. In such a laser, it is usual to couple radiation from the diode-laser array into an optical fiber and deliver the radiation via the optical fiber to a location proximate the gain medium. If the solid-state laser is an optical-fiber laser, the radiation is coupled directly into the optical-fiber laser.
Typically, a diode-laser bar for providing laser-radiation having a wavelength of between about 800 and 1000 nanometers (nm) is about 10 millimeters (mm) long, about 1 mm wide and may include between about 19 and 40 individual emitters, spaced-apart along the diode-laser bar. The emitters have a rectangular emitting-aperture about 1 micrometer (μm) high and between about 50 μm and 100 μm wide. The emitters are arranged with their emitting-apertures aligned in the width direction of the emitters, which is in the length direction of the diode-laser bar.
Each emitter emits a laser-radiation beam that diverges slowly in the width direction or slow-axis of the emitting-aperture and diverges quickly in a fast axis perpendicular to the slow axis, i.e., in the height direction of the emitting-aperture. Slow-axis divergence is usually between about 3 and 6 degrees (half-angle) and fast-axis divergence is usually between about 25 and 40 degrees (half-angle).
It is common practice to provide a diode-laser bar with a cylindrical microlens having a length about equal to the length of the diode-laser bar, and aligned with the width direction of the emitters. The term “cylindrical” here, means that the lens has optical power in only one transverse axis thereof, here, the fast axis. Optical power in is selected to collimate the beams from all of the individual emitters in the fast axis. In the fast axis, after passing through the cylindrical lens, the laser-radiation beams can be treated as a single, high-quality (low-divergence) beam and can be precisely focused in this axis. In the slow axis, however, the beams collectively have a poor beam-quality that is magnified by the number of emitters in the bar and the spacing between the emitters. Focusing in the slow axis is correspondingly imprecise. There is a need to improve the collective slow-axis beam quality from a multi-emitter diode-laser bar.